


Quiet

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Face Sitting, M/M, Omega!Regris, Semi-Public Sex, abo dynamic, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Regris kept Keith quiet in quite the affective way.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: ABO dynamics only apply to Regris and other Galra for the time being, may change in the future, and a few exceptions.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Have fun!

“Mm…”

“Shhhhhhh shhh shhh shhh….Do you want to get—haaaah—caught?”

Keith grunted softly, but didn’t quite answer. Not that he really could in his current state:

Flat on his back on a transport crate in a hall closet, with a mouth full of Regris’ slick soaked slit. The hybrid slowly suckled in his folds with a quiet grunt, shivering quietly under him.

If he listened carefully. He could hear the footsteps of unsuspecting blade members walking down the hall outside the door.

“Quiznak….” Regris’ voice was hoarse. His tail swished back and forth slowly as he slowly moved his hips over his lover’s face.

Stars the human hybrid had a nice mouth. He loved his sift the tongue felt licking over his scaly labia, tracing over the patterned scales and licked at his sharp looking little clit.

“Haaa….ooooh….Keith yes…!” He whispered. He jumped slightly at the small slap to his ass and he looked down blushing.

He was met with those shimmering grey eyes meetingbhus yellow ones. A soft hiss escaped the Galra as he used his tail to slowly prod at the bulge between Keith’s thighs.

A soft trilling purr escaped him as he used his tail to gently grip the small zipper holding the crotch area of the suit closed and opened it gently. He gasped when he felt Keith moan against him, reaching down and gripping his head in both hands.

“Nnnngh….oh stars you’re making it hard to be quiet….” he whispered, slowly wrapping his tail around Keith’s length and started to rub him with it “Nnngh…If we get caught…..”

He was cut off by his own gasp when Keith quiet slurped and sucked on him, giving his folds a soft nip and a tug, growling quietly. Regris’s thighs started trembling as he slowly stroked through Keith’s hair.

Keith’s face was flushed a soft red as he shakes softly. He arched up into the gentle pumping of Regris’ tail, his cock leaking softly down the length and staining the light blue tail.

Slowly the ex paladin held the reptilian galra’s hips, lightly massaging them. He gave a quiet and muffled sound as he flicked his tongue up and down over the folds. He gasped quietly and arched harder.

“Ooooh….oh Keith….” Regris whispered, blushing a deep shade of blue.

He slowly tilted his head back and covered his own mouth as he pumped and squeezed Keith’s phallus harder. He was slowly falling apart from the pleasure….it was only fitting Keith followed suit.

Keith bucked his hips up, choking slightly at the fresh wave of slick that dripped into his mouth. He breathed a bit heavily and slowly thrust up into the source of pleasure.

He silently cursed against the lips of Regris’ slit, gasping and shaking….!

“Oh….!” Regris curled up slightly, trying hard not to scream as his orgasm crept up on him. His tail tightened around his lover’s cock with a choked sound as he dragged his claws over the crate by the sides of Keith’s head.

Keith did everything in his power not to scream as he gives a particularly harsh arch up into the air, gasping

“Haaaaaa….haaaa…!” He hissed shakily, eyes widening.

He swore he saw stars in that moment. He was gasping shakily and whimpering softly as white spurts stains his suit and Regris’ tail…

He gasped softly as Regris slowly pulled off his face panting softly slowly moved to lay down next to him. He flicked his tail to get the semen off his tail as he gently wrapped his arms around the other.

“Mmmmm….” he purred quietly and nuzzled against him with a soft hum.

As Keith recovered, he purred a little shakily back as he reached up and slowly hugged him close. He hummed softly and stroked over Regris’ head gently

“…Next time I pick the spot,” Keith murmured.

“Oh~?”

The hybrid nodded “Mhm…so I can make you scream as much as I want.”

He smirked at the blush on Regris’ face before pulling him into a soft kiss.

At least they didn’t get caught~


End file.
